Merci d'être un idiot
by Anja-chann
Summary: Où Gintoki décide de recueillir un Takasugi blessé chez lui. Il était bel et bien un idiot, mais Takasugi lui en était reconnaissant.


Cadeau de Saint-Valentin =D petite fanfic toute mignonne sur le couple Gintoki/Hijikata.

Enjoy!

P.S: la mise en page est vraiment dégueu sur ce site, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre ^^"

**Merci d'être un idiot**

_By Anja-chann_

Il pleuvait, ce jour là. Rien d'étonnant, en ce début de février. Takasugi marchait, ou plutôt se trainait dans les rues de la capitale. Il boitait, blessé aux deux jambes, et se tenait fermement l'épaule ensanglantée. Sa respiration était lourde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il trainait encore sa carcasse pour survivre. Il n'en avait plus l'envie, il n'en avait plus la force et puis… oh, merde. A bout de force, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira. La pluie tombait drue, et le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il était trempé. Il tourna la tête vers le ciel. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Il… n'avait connu que malheur et tristesse dans sa vie. Il enchainait malheur sur malheur, et provoquait celui des autres. Chienne de vie. C'était trop injuste. Si c'était comme ça, alors plutôt que de détruire le monde, il préférait se détruire lui-même. Il n'avait qu'à rester là, sous la pluie, dans une ruelle où personne ne passait, entre deux poubelles. Il finirait bien par mourir, de ses blessures, de faim, qu'importe. C'était si facile de mourir, tout le monde pouvait y arriver. La mort était plus simple que la vie, sauf évidemment pour ceux qui restaient. Enfin pour lui, la question était vite réglée : personne ne restait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser dépérir. Oui, il n'avait qu'à faire ça. Un parapluie entra alors dans son champ de vision, le protégeant des froides et sournoises gouttes de pluie. Il baissa les yeux vers le propriétaire de cet objet, qui s'était laissé tremper pour lui, et eut la surprise de croiser le regard pourpre de Gintoki, qui

semblait lui sourire.  
« -Gintoki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-J'habite ici. La question, c'est plutôt ce que toi tu fais là. »

Takasugi eut un rire tout sauf joyeux.

« -Je me laisse dépérir. » répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Il vit Gintoki le regarder avec douleur puis lui tourner le dos et se baisser.

« -Grimpe, je vais te porter. »

Takasugi hésita un instant, se demanda pourquoi l'autre voulait l'aider. Mais, s'il s'agissait de Gintoki, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il se redressa difficilement, passa ses bras autour de son cou et sentit Gintoki passer les siens sous ses genoux. Puis il se leva, soulevant Takasugi du même coup, et marcha vers chez lui. Il sentit Takasugi resserrer ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfouir son visage dans son cou, les pointes de ses cheveux lui chatouillant sa peau.

« -La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que tu me tuerais.

-Je sais, répondit calmement Gintoki.

-J'ai blessé tes amis.

-Je sais.

-J'ai essayé de tuer Zura et tes amis du Shinsengumi.

-Je le sais aussi.

-… Et tu veux toujours me sauver ?

-Je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Gintoki avec un léger rire.

Takasugi ne répondit rien. Oui, il était stupide, mais il le remerciait d'être un idiot. Gintoki n'eut aucun mal à porter Takasugi d'une seule main pour faire coulisser la porte. Il était si léger, si fin, si petit, si vulnérable. Peu importe qu'ils soient considérés comme ennemis, il ne pouvait pas abandonner quelqu'un d'aussi faible et avec un tel regard de chien battu. Il le posa sur le canapé, se fichant de le tremper, et lui amena serviettes et couverture. Il se retourna, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait se sécher, se déshabiller, et s'emmitoufler dans la couverture bien chaude. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il le vit entouré de la dite couverture, veillant à ne pas la tâcher de sang. Son épaule blessée était nue. Il éternua et Gintoki attrapa la serviette et la posa sur sa tête.

« -Tu vas tomber malade si tu gardes tes cheveux mouillés. »

Le corps frêle du plus petit tremblait comme une feuille.

« -Désolé, ça risque de piquer un peu. » dit-il en imbibant une compresse de désinfectant.

Il nettoya précautionneusement la blessure qui traversait sa jambe de part en part, puis la profonde entaille à sa cheville, et finit par son épaule transpercée. Il fit de même avec quelques blessures secondaires, puis les banda.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-il en enroulant le bandage autour de la jambe de Takasugi.

-Le Mimawarigumi… Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils nous ont trouvé. Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise. Il n'y a plus de Kiheitai, ils sont tous… je n'ai plus nulle part où aller et … même Bansai est … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la gorge nouée. Il était le seul survivant. Tous ses amis avaient été tués sous ses yeux. Ses épaules tremblèrent un peu plus et ses larmes se mirent à couler sur sa joue rougie par l'émotion. Il commença à sangloter sans pouvoir l'empêcher et baissa la tête de honte, s'enfonçant dans la couverture dans l'espoir de se cacher. Gintoki ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il posa timidement une main sur ses cheveux, se voulant réconfortant. Takasugi se laissa alors tomber contre lui et se colla à lui, la tête contre son torse. Le Yorozuya passa ses bras autour de lui et lui caressa gentiment le dos. Ce garçon n'avait jamais eu de chance, mais il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il le serra contre lui et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Takasugi se sentait bien contre lui. Il revenait à ses jours heureux, dans son enfance, avec son maître et ses amis, où tout était plus simple. Il frotta sa joue contre son torse et sortit une main de son cocon de couverture pour la poser sur lui et attraper faiblement son kimono.

« -Tu peux rester ici, au moins le temps que tu guérisses, lui proposa Gintoki.

-Je vais t'attirer des ennuis.

-Ca, c'est vrai depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, répondit-il en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un reniflement

-Rien en particulier. Dis-toi juste que je suis gentil.

-Désolé de ne pas te croire sur parole. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Gintoki remarque qu'il n'avait pas fini de soigner Takasugi. Il le repoussa délicatement et se contenta de désigner son épaule. L'œil rougi de Takasugi le fixait avec intensité, essayant toujours de comprendre pourquoi il faisait tant pour lui. Gintoki ignora son regard et entoura son épaule de bandages, l'immobilisant complètement. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pu ignorer son visage si adorablement triste et profitait du fait qu'il soit blessé et abandonné pour passer du temps avec lui, et essayer de le séduire. Il allait peut-être enfin réussir à le faire tomber follement amoureux de lui. Enfin, même s'il n'avait aucune chance, il ferait tout pour l'aider. Il ferait tout pour le sauver. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« -T'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux. »

Il dégagea la serviette de la tête de Takasugi et y posa sa main, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« -Tu devrais dormir, lui dit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter dans sa chambre.

-T'es pas obligé de me porter… marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi, t'es gêné ? demanda-t-il pour le taquiner.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas gêné … ! » rétorqua-t-il, visiblement gêné.

Il le posa dans son propre futon et le laissa se reposer. Takasugi remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses yeux et inspira l'odeur rassurante de Gintoki. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que qui que ce soit montre de la gentillesse à son égard, mais c'était agréable. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Gintoki avait toujours été attentionné envers lui. Il avait été stupide d'avoir voulu en faire son ennemi. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, depuis leur enfance, il prenait plus ou moins secrètement soin de lui. Takasugi lui faisait confiance, Gintoki ne le trahirait pas. Il pouvait s'endormir tranquillement.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il se contenta de parasiter, trop blessé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Gintoki était aux petits soins avec lui, et cela le gênait.

Dès qu'il pu bouger, il commença à faire le ménage, la cuisine, et toutes les tâches ménagères. Lorsque Gintoki lui demanda pourquoi il faisait tout ça, il lui répondit que sa fierté l'empêchait de rester parasiter l'appartement des Yorozuya. Le premier jour, Gintoki râla qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant, mais après avoir pris une bouchée de sa cuisine, il oublia toute protestation et savoura. Il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon préparé avec si peu de choses. Voir Gintoki manger avec plaisir sa cuisine lui arracha un petit sourire. Il avait peur d'être un peu rouillé dans ce domaine, à force de ne jamais cuisiner quoi que ce soit, il s'avérait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Depuis ce jour, il mettait toute son énergie à préparer de bons petits plats avec le peu d'ingrédients dont il disposait, essayant de rejeter l'idée qu'il ressemblait à une femme au foyer. Il avait simplement moins l'impression de profiter de Gintoki. Mais il devait bien avouer que cuisiner avec un bras immobilisé n'était pas toujours très simple.

Enfin, il commençait à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, se dit-il en lisant tranquillement un livre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une jeune fille et un immense chien. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le menaça immédiatement de son parapluie et lui demanda avec agressivité où était « Gin-chan », et ce qu'il faisait là.

« -Kagura, Kagura ! Calme-toi, c'est bon, il va vivre ici pendant un petit moment. » s'exclama Gintoki en s'interposant.

Il remarqua l'air étrange avec lequel Takasugi fixait Kagura, et demanda à cette dernière de les laisser.

« -Un problème ?

-C'est… la petite sœur de Kamui ?

-Il était avec toi ? Il est … ?

-Je sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse se faire tuer aussi facilement. »

Sadaharu sauta sur Takasugi et lui lécha le visage en aboyant joyeusement.

« -D'habitude, il n'aime personne. » fit remarquer Gintoki.

Takasugi posa ses mains sur l'énorme tête du chien et le caressa maladroitement. Sa fourrure était incroyablement douce. Il sourit doucement et rit lorsque Sadaharu le délaissa pour aller mordre le crâne du Yorozuya.

« -Tu vois ? Ce foutu chien mord la main qui le nourrit, dit-il alors que du sang coulait sur son visage.

-Sadaharu, viens là ! » appela Takasugi.

Le chien aboya et s'assit devant lui.

« -…Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda Gintoki sans y croire.

Takasugi haussa les épaules d'ignorance et caressa le chien en lui disant qu'il était un bon chien.

Kagura s'attacha presque aussi vite que Sadaharu à Takasugi. Il avait suffit qu'elle goute sa cuisine pour l'adopter. Elle lui proposa même du Sukonbu un jour. L'ancien Kiheitai utilisait l'affection que lui portait le chien pour attaquer Gintoki lorsqu'il devenait trop agaçant. Shinpachi quant à lui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant, mais s'était habitué lui-aussi. Si Gin-san jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il lui faisait confiance. Et puis il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Certes, au début, il avait du mal à parler aux enfants, mais il faisait lui-aussi des efforts. Déjà qu'il s'imposait dan la vie de Gintoki, il fallait au moins qu'il s'entende avec ses amis. Et puis, ces gamins étaient plutôt amusants.

Gintoki était heureux de le voir sourire de nouveau. Il avait enfin l'air de s'amuser. Il était tellement mignon quand il souriait… Chaque jour, il fondait un peu plus pour lui, et s'arrangeait pour le toucher comme si de rien n'était. Oh, pas grand-chose, il s'agrippait juste à lui lorsque Sadaharu voulait le mordre, effleurait ses doigts lorsqu'il lui passait quelque chose, et s'accrochait à son cou en geignant lorsqu'il se faisait critiquer par quelqu'un.

Presque guéri, Takasugi réussi à convaincre Gintoki d'arrêter de le surveiller et d'aller plutôt travailler. Il se retrouvait donc aujourd'hui seul, dans l'appartement des Yorozuya, étrangement vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul. C'était assez reposant et pas si désagréable, de temps à autre. Mais il n'avait rien à faire. Il finit par prendre le JUMP de Gintoki, et à le feuilleter, pour progressivement le lire avec attention. Prenant les histoires en cours de route, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais les histoires étaient pour la plupart intéressantes, voire carrément passionnantes. Il dévorait chaque page, s'attachant toujours au « méchant » de l'histoire, curieusement.

Absorbé par sa nouvelle découverte, il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte et, lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le vice-capitaine démoniaque du Shinsengumi. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise, puis sortit son katana et l'attaque. Takasugi n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Il se releva en grimaçant à cause de son épaule blessée et leva son autre main devant lui.

« -Attends, attends, je ne suis pas armé, je viens en paix.

-Prouve-le. » dit-il en pointant son katana contre sa gorge.

Takasugi ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de répondre, mais la referma. Si le Shinsengumi apprenait que Gintoki aidait un criminel, il serait envoyé en prison. Il préféra garder le silence. Il vit Hijikata froncer les sourcils.

« -Où est le Yorozuya ?

-Au travail, je suppose… il devrait rentrer bientôt. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Gintoki surgit dans la pièce, une main sur la garde de son arme en bois, et se plaça entre les deux hommes. Sentant que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer, Takasugi attrapa le poignet de Gintoki, l'empêchant d'attaquer.

« -Il est sous ma protection, avertit Gintoki.  
-Tu sais ce que tu risques en le protégeant ?

-Arrête, Gintoki.

-Toi, on t'a rien demandé. » rétorqua Gintoki.

Agacé Takasugi lui fit un croche pied, le faisant chuter, et posa un pied sur son torse. Il le regarda d'un air hautain.

« -C'est de moi qu'il s'agit, alors t'es gentil tu me laisse m'exprimer, c'est clair ? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant devant le visage décomposé et un peu perdu d'Hijikata.

« -D-Désolé, je ne le ferais plus…

-Je préfère ça. Toi ! » désigna-t-il en pointant un doigt vers Hijikata qui sursauta. « Tu peux m'arrêter si tu veux, mais laisse-le en dehors de ça.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne le laisserais pas t'envoyer en prison ! » s'exclama Gintoki en se relevant et en prenant un Takasugi gêné et agacé entre ses bras.

Hijikata avait beau être respectueux des lois, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les arrêter. Il baissa son katana et réfléchit.

« -Commence par me dire ce qu'il fait ici.

-Je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie et je l'ai recueilli, dit-il simplement en frottant sa joue contre celle de Takasugi qui le repoussa.

-J'ai entendu dire que le Kiheitai avait été décimé.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. »

Hijikata examina rapidement Gintoki. Il avait une manière de le toucher extrêmement protective. Il ne savait pas quel genre de relation ils entretenaient, mais il était certain que s'il voulait arrêter Takasugi, il devrait d'abord s'opposer Gintoki.

« -Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le laisser libre.

-Ton boulot, c'est de protéger les habitants d'Edo pas de punir les anciens criminels. En plus, il ne compte plus faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible.

-… Mais les criminels doivent être jugés, fit remarquer Toushirou, encore hésitant.

-Dans ce cas approche. Mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois, c'est moi qui t'ai battu. Ecrasé, même.

-Pff, c'est vrai ça, vice-capitaine ? » se moqua Takasugi.

Hijikata rougit de honte et agita son katana autour de lui.

« -Ca compte pas, il m'a eu par surprise ! Et je serais toi, j'éviterais de trop la ramener, Minus !

-Qui c'est que t'appelles « Minus », mèche en « V » ? s'énerva le blessé.

-Ils sont pas en « V » ! C'est le « V » de la victoire d'abord !

–Faudrait savoir ! C'est le « V » de la victoire ou c'est rien ? Bouffeur de mayonnaise !

-Excuse-toi auprès de la mayonnaise !

-Huh, t'as raison, c'est pas sympa pour elle d'être associé à toi.

-… Je vais le découper… Sérieux, je vais le découper…

-Hijikata-kun, Hijikata-kun, viens par là un moment s'il-ta-plait. » s'interposa Gintoki en attrapant le policier qui continuait à fusiller Takasugi du regard, et l'entrainant à sa suite.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du propriétaire, laissant Takasugi tout seul. Ce dernier, encore agacé par le policier, fulminait de rage et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Et puis depuis quand on entrait chez les gens, comme ça, sans prévenir, et sans y être invité ? Il n'aimait ni ses manières, ni son caractère. Néanmoins, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très important pour Gintoki, il se devait donc de faire des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec lui, ou au moins pour ne pas trop le détester.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, il s'approcha discrètement et approcha son oreille de la porte. C'était mal, il le savait, mais la fin justifie les moyens.

« -C'est vrai que c'est pas facile tous les jours. » entendit-il Gintoki commencer. « Les clients sont toujours aussi peu nombreux, et j'ai une bouche de plus à nourrir… Je sais pas trop comment je vais faire. J'essaie de faire des économies un peu partout, je réduis même ma nourriture, mais ça va pas suffire. Non pas qu'il coute cher, hein ! Mais tout le monde a

besoin d'un minimum d'argent pour vivre.  
-Ce serait plus raisonnable de le mettre à la porte, répondit Hijikata.

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. » répondit-il en soupirant.

Takasugi s'éloigna, la tête basse. Il le savait depuis longtemps, il était un fardeau pour Gintoki. A cause de lui, le Yorozuya devait se priver, juste pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment, et préférait partir de lui-même avant que Gintoki ne le chasse. Mais il fallait être réaliste, au jour d'aujourd'hui, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il toucha du bout des doigts le dossier du canapé et soupira. Il aimait cet endroit. Il aimait vivre dans cet appartement avec Gintoki, et même avec Kagura et Sadaharu. Il s'était habitué à dormir dans la même chambre que Gintoki, son futon à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais imposer sa présence à Gintoki était pire. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs dit lorsqu'il l'avait recueillit qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fit face aux deux hommes, l'air imperturbable. Hijikata le regarda avec obstination. Il était évident que le laisser vivre librement ne lui plaisait pas. Il était flic, merde ! Comment pouvait-il laisser l'homme le plus recherché d'Edo, peut-être même de toute la planète, se balader librement ?

« -Au moindre faux pas, je vous découpe tous les eux. » prévint-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Takasugi, il posa une seconde sa main sur sa tête, puis s'en alla. Takasugi fixa le sol avec surprise. Est-ce que le vice-capitaine démoniaque avait essayé de le réconforter ? Alors qu'il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, en avait tué bien d'autres, pourquoi étaient-ils tous si gentils avec lui ? Takasugi ne comprenait pas. Cela ne rentrait pas dans sa logique. Si cela avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait traité de faible.

« -Il est plutôt gentil, quand on le connait. » fit remarquer Gintoki.

Takasugi acquiesça vaguement. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester longtemps. Dans quelques jours, il partirait.

Durant ces quelques jours, il se montra un peu moins enjoué qu'auparavant. Pas de grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour inquiéter Gintoki. Il avait l'air de débattre de quelque chose avec lui-même. Alors ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour lui faire retrouver le moral, essayer de lui dire parfois des choses gentilles, lui sourire, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Sadaharu que Takasugi n'avait pas changé. Il continuait de le chouchouter et de le caresser.

« -Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que les gens qui aimaient les animaux étaient des gens bien, lui avait-il dit un jour.

-Et maintenant ? avait demandé Takasugi avec un léger rire moqueur.

-Je le pense toujours. »

Takasugi avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'avait regardé avec surprise. Il avait alors croisé son regard mortellement sérieux et avait détourné l'œil en rougissant. Chaque fois que Gintoki lui disait quelque chose de ce genre, il était affreusement gêné. Mais il ressentait également une douce chaleur réchauffer tout son corps. Il ne voulait définitivement pas partir.

Il se réveilla un matin, ne ressentant presque plus aucune douleur au bras. Pas complètement guéri, il pouvait tout de même de nouveau bouger son épaule. Il décida que le moment était venu. Il partirait aujourd'hui.

Il fut anxieux tout le reste de la journée, et ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque Gintoki rentra du travail, qu'il alla lui parler, lui laissant à peine le temps de rentrer. Il s'inclina alors profondément devant lui.

« -Merci de t'être occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps. Je suis désolé de m'être imposé, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps. Demain, je serais parti. »

Surpris, Gintoki le regarda avec peine et bredouilla quelques mots.

« -Tu peux rester si tu veux…

-Je sais que c'est difficile financièrement pour toi, et je ne veux pas être un parasite.

-Tu n'es pas un parasite. » lui assura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Takasugi se redressa et le regarda étrangement.

« -Je suis guéri, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi.

-Tu es guéri ? Il n'y a que toi pour croire une chose pareille… Et quand j'ai dis que tu restais jusqu'à guérison totale, je voulais dire que je ne te laisserais pas partir avant. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire était effroyablement égoïste et possessif, mais curieusement, ces paroles rendaient Takasugi incroyablement heureux. Il regarda Gintoki avec hésitation.

« -Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas ?

-Détends-toi, c'est le 14 février, c'est pas le jour de s'inquiéter. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire. Il sortit la main de son dos et lui présenta une fleur jaune – orangée. Il la posa délicatement sur l'oreille droite de Takasugi, replaçant quelques mèches du même coup. Le visage de Takasugi devint rouge et il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné.

« -Tu es mignon comme ça, comme à l'époque. Tu t'en rappelle ?

-…Vaguement… » mentit-il.

Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était même l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. C'était lorsqu'ils étaient encore petits, peu après leur rencontre. Ils étaient en chemin pour aller, il ne savait plus trop où, avec Gintoki, Zura, et leur maître. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Gintoki avait une préférence pour Takasugi. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué que malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, il était le seul avec leur maître à avoir droit à un sourire sincère et rayonnant de sa part. Lui aussi l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait du caractère, de l'humour, et parfois une certaine douceur dans son regard morne. Il se souvenait que Zura et leur maître marchaient devant eux, et que Gintoki trainait des pieds quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais Gintoki, le regard attiré par quelque chose, s'arrêta. Il fixa la fleur, pendant quelques secondes, la cueillit, et courut jusqu'à Takasugi. Il s'arrêta devant lui, le forçant à faire de même. Takasugi aperçu la magnifique fleur jaune aux rebords orangées.

« -Elle est jolie. »

Gintoki se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa la fleur sur l'oreille de Takasugi, entre ses mèches foncées aux reflets violets. La couleur de cette fleur s'accordait parfaitement avec à la fois ses cheveux et le vert si particulier de ses yeux.

« -Elle est encore plus jolie comme ça, s'exclama Gintoki.

Le visage rond de l'enfant vira au rouge pivoine alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté.

« -T'es bête… » marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Gintoki lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue et lui attrapa la main.

« -Tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêné. »

Cela ne fit que le gêner un peu plus. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Gintoki, le regard fixé au sol. Il avait beau ne pas le voir, il devinait sans mal son grand sourire heureux, et cette pensée le fit lui-même sourire. Ils s'étaient tenu la main tout le long de leur trajet.

Takasugi se demanda pourquoi Gintoki s'en souvenait également.

« -Tu es toujours aussi mignon quand tu es gêné.

-Qu-qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? J-Je ne suis pas… et ça ne me fait pas plaisir… ! » commença à paniquer Takasugi, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Comme dans leur enfance, Gintoki posa doucement ses lèves sur sa joue. Puis, soudain, il attrapa le menton de Takasugi entre ses doigts et l'obligea à tourner son visage vers lui. Il déposa au début ses lèves sur celles de Takasugi dans un chaste baiser, puis lui lécha les lèves, dans l'espoir qu'il les entrouvre. Il passa une main dans ses doux et courts cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé toucher ses cheveux.

Il mit fin au baiser et recula un peu son visage pour observer celui de Takasugi. Il était étonné de ne pas s'être fait frapper. L'unique œil de Takasugi le fixait certes avec surprise, mais sans dégout ni colère. Il n' y avait que de la surprise et de la curiosité.

« -Tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda Gintoki dans un murmure.  
-Le… 14 février, il me semble ?

-Et qu'est ce que cette date a de spécial ?

J-Je ne sais pas. »

Gintoki poussa doucement Takasugi sur le canapé où il tomba assis et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il sentit Takasugi gesticuler d'inconfort alors qu'il déglutissait.

« -C'est la Saint-Valentin. Le jour où on est censé montrer son amour, avouer ce qu'on ressent pour celui qu'on aime. Shinsuke… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres qui frôlaient presque les siennes. « Je t'ai aimé dès la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. »

Il laissa un temps pour lui permettre d'assimiler l'information. Il le voyait, assis entre ses jambes, pétrifié.

« -Donne-moi une réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit, tu peux rester, alors s'il-te-plait, dis quelque chose.

-Je…Je…Je-je-je…j'ai…c'est… ! » essaya Takasugi.

Il était trop paniqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ces révélations l'avaient laissé sans voix, et il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait répondre. Il sentit comme un court circuit dans sa tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à mille et une choses, se souvenait de leur passé, comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment. Il se retrouvait incapable de parler mais aussi d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Comme si Gintoki avait compris les problèmes auxquels il était confronté, il l'embrassa de nouveau, les mains posées de chaque côté de son visage. Il les fit descendre doucement, caressant son cou, ses épaules, faisant glisser son kimono le long de ses bras. Il avait toujours rêvé de le toucher ainsi, mais avait toujours craint que la première fois soit aussi la dernière. Sa bouche suivit le parcours de ses mains. Il sentit la peau frémir sous ses lèvres. Les mains de Takasugi se posèrent timidement sur son dos.

« -Comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Va savoir.

-Je… moi aussi je… devrais montrer ce que je ressens à celui que j'aime, je suppose. »

Il n'avait jamais mis de mot sur cet étrange sentiment d'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Gintoki, et aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il savait que si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'amour, ce ne serait pas faux. Et puis une chose est sûre, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Plus rouge et gêné encore qu'auparavant, il captura les lèvres de Gintoki et l'embrassa à peine une demi-seconde. Pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il vit Gintoki le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche toujours entrouverte. Il crut un instant qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie. Puis, soudain, Gintoki le serra dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Takasugi sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur sa peau nue.

« -Gintoki… ?

-C'est rien, c'est rien. Je suis juste content. C'est rien. Désolé.

-Alors… Je reste ?

-T'as plutôt intérêt ! » lui répondit-il en se décollant et en le regardant.

Les larmes de joie coulaient toujours sur ses joues, éclairées par un sourire rayonnant. Il les essuya du revers de sa main et couva Takasugi d'un regard protecteur.

« -Il va encore falloir que j'attende que tu sois guéri pour te faire… des choses… » s'exclama Gintoki.

Takasugi rougit de plus bel en imaginant toutes ces fameuses choses que pourrait lui faire Gintoki. Vivement qu'il soit guéri.


End file.
